Savage Fate
by Fire Wolf 2132
Summary: The Fourth Holy Grail War is underway. The master and servants are prepared to battle each other for their own desires.But now an eighth master and servant pair has been chosen. One the likes of which has never been seen before. What does this hold in store for the future of Magecraft? Also, how are they supposed to deal with the Dinosaur?
1. Chapter 1

**I know this says its an Avengers Academy crossover, but's more of a Marvel Crossover. I only chose Avengers Academy because its the only one with the right character tag. But there won't be too many Marvel elements. Just a few that will be seen as the story moves on. **

**Anyway, I do own Fate Zero or Marvel. They are properties of their respective owners.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

_"Gogo? Why did you choose me to hold the Amulet?" The boy asked as he scratched Diablo's chin. The giant, red-skinned, theropod lizard released a chuckle-like noise from it's throat._

_The Hag of the Pits opened her eyes to face her champion. The Hag had dark eyes, and white hair that contrasted with the black fur that grew around her dark-skinned body. The fur was a sign of her age, as she has existed long before the rise of Homo Sapiens. She would likely live long past them. _

_But right now, the Hag only cared for the boy. And he had asked a question. _

_"Because young one, unlike the warriors of the past, you hold an understanding that they could never achieve."_

_"What is it Gogo?"_

_"You are not enticed, and therefore not restricted by the glories and honors that they coveted. You understand the true meaning of life. You know it's true value."_

_"Is that why you chose me?"_

_"That and more, young one" The boys Gogo said. "One day, you will know why. You will know."_

* * *

"It's ready Kiritsugu" Irisviel told her husband. They both stood within a chapel, one housed within the Einzbern estate. This was a sacred ground, one meant specifically for the summoning of Servants during a Grail War.

Which is exactly what was meant to happen tonight. Before the altar, both mages stood ready. One was dressed all in black, with a trench coat covering his suit. He was the designated master, and he was prepared to start the summoning. To his right was his wife, a woman clothed in a white and gold dress. She was meant to stand by his side and assist him any way she could.

Upon the altar stood a gold and blue scabbard, one covered in the dust of a summoning circle. A relic meant to be be used as a catalyst to summon the correct heroic spirit. The greatest of the old Kings. The most powerful of the Saber class, the most powerful class.

With the help of King Arthur, victory in the Grail War would be assured.

"Are you alright Kiritsugu" Irisviel asked. Her husbands face seemed more worried than it usually did. And that was troubling.

"I know I am capable of summoning Saber. That is not an issue Iri" Kiritsugu said. "However, I am still uncertain if Saber is the right class for me. Honestly, Caster or Assassin would probably mix better with my style."

"That doesn't matter" Iri gently said. "You may have differing methods, but I am certain you two will be able to work together. You both have the same goal."

Kiritsugu offered a small smile at his wife's words. While he still had his doubts, he was truly unable to deter Iri's optimism.

Which would only make what he would have to do so much harder.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Kiritsugu stepped before the scabbard. He held out his hand, one that had three red marks, and began the ritual.

_"I hereby swear."_

_"That I will be all that is good in this eternal world."_

_"I will be the dispenser of all that is good in this eternal world."_

_"Thou shall come under my command."_

_"So let thy sword be my fate."_

_"Abiding by the summons of the Holy Grail."_

_"If thou does accede to this will and reason, answer me."_

The circle around the scabbard began to glow. The glow burst into a blinding flash of light and smoke. When the smoke dissipated, a new figure stood on the altar. A young woman with blonde hair and green eyes. She wore blue and white armor, and seemed to be holding something in her hand.

"The Servant Saber answers the call. Are you my master?"

Kiritsugu was momentarily confused. The incantation was supposed to summon King Arthur. But upon closer inspection, he realized that he had done just that.

"Yes. I am your master" he told his servant. He was acknowledged with a curt nod.

He turned to leave, when the unexpected happened.

The circle began to glow again.

"Kiritsugu? What is happening?" Iri exclaimed. She was clutching her left hand, which was now glowing red.

"Iri?" Kiritsugu didn't know what to say. Or what to do. This wasn't part of the plan. This shouldn't even be possible.

The glow from the circle was becoming stronger. It was much more intense then when Saber had been summoned.

The glow not only burst, but this time exploded with force. All those present, Saber included, were thrown back by the blast. When they rose, they could not believe their eyes.

A young man now stood where Saber had once been. He looked to be around seventeen, with naturally tan skin, messy black hair that reached to his ears, and golden eyes. His outfit was not like something Kiritsugu would have expected. He wore a black hoodie with white stripes printed around the chest and sleeves, two pockets in the front, and sleeves that reached his elbows. He also had on a pair of dark shorts that only reached a little past his knees, and had white stripes similar to the hoodie. He also wore no shoes. But he was not the biggest surprise.

The true shock was the creature behind him.

A ten-foot tall, red skinned, theropod lizard stood behind him. It stood on massive, powerful legs with dangerous talons. It's arms, while short, each had claws on two fingers that seemed like they could tear through flesh like paper. A tail, over five feet in length, swung in the air. It had a rather large head, with white razor fangs appearing from it's mouth. It's eyes, like the boys, were a golden color.

It looked like a dinosaur. A T-Rex, to be more specific. But why was it here? And who was the boy? How did they get here? And what had happened to Iri?

Kiritsugu refocused on the situation as Saber immediately stood in a battle ready position.

"Master! Your orders!"

Kiritsugu analyzed the situation. He didn't know anything about the boy, and he knew even less about the lizard. But they posed a possible threat. That was all he needed to know.

"Saber, attack them! Go for the monster first!" The lizard would be more difficult to deal with. It would be better to kill it quickly, and the move on to the boy.

Saber gripped something in her hand. To the uninitiated, it would seem that she was just grabbing air. But Kiritsugu knew exactly what she was holding. Her legendary weapon.

Saber rushed rushed forward, her weapon aimed at the creature. She was close, and about to strike the beast.

Until the boy appeared in front of her. One of his hands was used to grab her sword arm. The other was pulled back in a fist. Saber was about to respond, to break from his grip. But what she saw surprised her, and made her hesitate.

The the skin of the boy's arm changed color from a bronze tan to a scarlet red. The skin itself became more scaly, as well as thicker. It now resembled the skin of the beast behind him.

The boy threw his punch, and sent Saber crashing into one of the benches. The wood was reduced to splinters.

Kiritsugu watched in worry. The boy was capable of fighting one-on-one against a Saber-class servant, so he wouldn't be easy to beat. That only made him doubt his chances of beating the Lizard.

But he had to try. But Iri's sake. For Illyasviel's sake. For the worlds sake. He had to tear through any enemy, to ensure that peace would be bought. He took out his gun.

**RRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!**

The creature let out a terrible roar. Likely a response to Saber trying to attack it. The roar made Kiritsugu stop in his tracks, and sent Iri back. Even Saber, though she wouldn't admit it, was unsettled by the roar. The lizard continued to growl at those present, only to suddenly stop.

The lizard looked down at the boy. The possible servant was gesturing his hands down. Was he telling the beast to stand down?

He must of been, because the lizard suddenly sat on it's tail. It looked much more tranquil that it had previously.

The boy then moved over to Kiritsugu, who reacted by pointing his firearm. But the boy seemed undeterred. He simply walked over to them, and focused his attention on Iri.

"Wh-Who are you?" Iri asked the boy. The boy responded by pointing at her hand. Iri gazed at it to see what he was pointing at.

What she saw baffled her.

On her hand were three red marks. Marks that seemed like a three-toed footprint. Marks that signified her as a Master.

"You-You are a servant? My servant?" Iri asked. The boy responded with a nod.

"That's impossible" Kiritsugu stated. "The ceremony was only meant to summon one servant. How did you come to be?"

The boy only shrugged.

"Do you speak?" Kiritsugu frustratedly asked, realizing that the boy had not said a word since appearing. He had not even asked for his master.

The servant did not answer. Instead, he then took out a piece of paper from one of his pockets, and handed it to Iri. Iri scanned the paper, before adopting a worried expression and handing it to Kiritsugu.

"Can you read this? I don't know the language" she said.

Kiritsugu read the paper, his brows furrowing in confusion. "_Spanish? Does that mean he is a hero from Latin Legend? Perhaps. I may not have much experience with this language, but I can manage_" Kiritsugu pondered as he read the paper aloud.

"My friends is called Diablo. Yes, he is a T-Rex. Don't kill him. And yes, I am the servant of Irisviel von Einzbern. My servant class is..."Kiritsugu had to stop to make sure he was reading correctly. "Avenger?"

The boy nodded.

Kiritsugu threw the paper in disbelief. "What game are you playing here? There are only seven types of servants. Avenger isn't one of them."

The servant narrowed his eyes, seemingly annoyed. He then started waving his hands around. What was he doing?

"He is trying to use Sign Language Master" Saber said, now stepping up behind Kiritsugu. "Servants are imbued with knowledge of the current world once summoned. That includes its languages. As I can understand him, would you like me to translate?"

Kiritsugu had very little experience with sign language, so he wouldn't be able to fully understand the boy. He nodded at Saber.

"He is saying that he himself is confused. But the Grail itself has told him that his class is Avenger. He is certain."

The boy made more signs. "He also says that he has no reason to listen to you. He was summoned to serve Irisveil."

The boy, Avenger, looked directly at Iri. When Iri saw his eyes, she expected to see the eyes of a dangerous predator, similar to his beast friend. But instead, she saw eyes that seemed full of life. They were intelligent, and seemed to carry a sense of fun.

"I don't think he is lying Kiritsugu" Iri told her husband. Kiritsugu warned her not to step too close, but she pressed on. She moved directly in front of the servant, holding out her right hand.

"I ask you. Do these Command Seals mark me as your master? Are you my servant?"

The boy smiled, and performed a small bow to Irisveil.

That settled it then, in the eyes of everyone. Another servant had been summoned, one in a completely different category.

Avenger was now a part of the Fourth Holy Grail War.

Suddenly, the doors to the Chapel burst open. Two servants of the Einzern family stepped in.

"Master Kiritsugu! We heard many loud noises. Did the summoning...?"

The servant stopped mid-question as her eyes fell upon the Dinosaur on the altar and the boy who was clearly not King Arthur.

"Master Kiritsugu, what happened? Should we inform...?"

"Tell Jubstachiet that there is nothing to worry about. In fact, the ritual went more than well" Kiritsugu said. "In fact, we have another servant, along with his familiar, whom we can use to win the Grail."

The family servants were shocked at the news, but nodded and left to relay the message to the head of the Einzbern family. Avenger smiled at being accepted.

"Avenger?" Iri asked. The servant turned to her. "I am not sure if it is appropriate to ask, but I was wondering who you are."

"As am I" Kiritsugu said as he put away his gun. Saber allowed her weapon to dissipate as she moved in closer. "What legend are you Avenger?"

The boy smirked. "_You won't hear my story in any book_" he signed, which Saber translated.

"Why not?" Iri asked.

"_I haven't been born yet_" he explained, shocking everyone present. "_The year of my birth is 2095_."

That was a bombshell. Avenger was only becoming more and more of a mystery. First he claimed to be of a class that shouldn't exist. Now he was from the future?

That would explain his clothes. And Heroic Spirits were able to be summoned from all points in time, so it was possible to claim one from a time that was yet to come.

But about the Dinosaur. They were supposed to be extinct _now_. How could he have one in the future?

"What about your T-Rex there? Diablo? How do you explain him?"

"_He is my best friend. Long story_" was all that Avenger. Kiritsugu wanted to know more, but he had to tread carefully. Especially with Diablo still eyeing them.

He would have to be patient for more answers concerning that.

"What about you Avenger?" Iri asked. "Can you tell us your name?"

Avenger took out another piece of paper. When Iri read this one, it was merely one word.

"Avez? That's your name?"

Avenger smiled, confining his name.

"I see. Well then Avez, why don't you and Diablo follow me? I'll show you the mansion, and where you can stay."

The Dinosaur lifted itself up at the mention of his name. It made a noise that sounds similar to a coo. What the beast happy?

Kiritsugu wasn't. "Iri, are you sure that is wise?"

"Don't worry Kiritsugu. I do not understand how, but Avenger is my servant. He won't hurt me."

And with that, Iri led Avez and Diablo out of the chapel. The T-Rex had to lower itself to fit through the door.

Kiritsugu eyes both Avenger and his pet suspiciously as they left.

Saber walked up to her master. "Master. Is keeping him around wise? Even if he is a servant, he may still prove to be a threat."

Kiritsugu sighed. Things just got a lot more complicated. He was already having doubts about Saber. But now there were two complete unknowns that just barged into the plan. A plan that would now need major revisions.

But for now, Kiritsugu would do what he could. He would have to report to the Einzbern family head, and tell him what had occurred. That would certainly be a cause for many headaches.

He would also have to keep an eye on Iri's servant, and his pet. If they did anything to present a threat, he would do everything in his power to destroy them.

But for now, he would treat them like the tool they are. He would find find out their abilities, and employ them in the fight against the other masters and servants. He would make sure to use everything at his disposal.

Speaking of tools...

"For now, just remain on guard Saber. Once the time comes to fight, I want you to be ready."

With that, Kiritsugu exited the Chapel, leaving Saber alone.

The Fourth Holy Grail War was shaping up to be very interesting indeed.

* * *

**Hopefully you enjoyed the introduction. Now just to clear some things up.**

**Inspirations- As I said, Genndy Tartakovsky's Primal is major source of inspiration. The rating of the story will probably change to M later on to match the tone of that show. Especially as more backstory is explored. **

**Marvel is another obvious inspiration, with the characters here coming from that comic company.**

**There is also the real-life story of Marcos Rodríguez Pantoja, a boy who survived in the forest for many years living with wolves and mimicking animal sounds. His life story is really interesting, I would recommend checking it out.**

**There will also be some sprinklings of HTTYD, mostly with the bond between the boy and his dinosaur. **

**The main story inspiration from this site is neverendingZero's story _The Einzbern's Hero_. **

**_Characters_\- None of these characters are OC's, just named differently from the comics. Devil Dinosaur is a Marvel Character. And the boy is a character from the comics as well. Humberto Lopez, aka Reptil, and the is the main character in this story. I don't use the name because he doesn't have it here. He was raised in the Savage Land, so no one gave him a human name, or a superhero name. The circumstances of his life are different, so he is different from the comics.**

**_Names_\- Instead of being called Reptil or Berto, I am calling the boy Avez. I came up with the name after playing with the name 'Alvarez'. That's because Luis Alvarez is the man who came up with the theory of the KT Event. It seemed fitting to me. The significance behind the name is something that will be revealed later. **

**Devil Dinosaur in this story will be called Diablo. I wanted to play with Avez's Spanish roots, and Diablo is Spanish for Devil. I imagine his being the same as the one in Jurassic Park.**

**The Hag of the Pits is called the Hag of the Pits in the comics. She will retain that name, but will also be called Gogo by those close to her. Gogo is a South African term for 'grandmother'. Given her age, and the fact that science points at human life starting in Africa, this made sense to me. **

**For these three, more information will be revealed as the story continues. There is a reason Avez and Diablo are now in the Grail War.**

**Speaking of Avez, I wondering about a pairing for him. I'm currently leaning towards Scathách (Lancer). **

**Hope that clears some things up. I've probably gone on too long.**

**Anyway, please leave reviews, and I will see you all next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter will mostly serve as exposition and set-up for future events. The other masters and servants will be looked into, since a few changes have been made.**

**I do not own Fate/Zero or Marvel. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Japan**

"Have you found anything to be to you liking, Your Highness?" Tokiomi Tohsaka asked his servant, the Golden Archer.

"As of yet, you have bought nothing before me worthy of my attention Tokiomi" Archer said. "I certainly hope you did not summon me here merely to waste my time."

"I have no such intentions Your Highness. I promise, once this war truly commences, you are certain to find something to you liking."

"For your sake Tokiomi, I had better" archer said, before dematerializing in a flash of golden light.

Tokiomi took a moment to compose himself. Talking with the King of Heroes was nerve racking. But if it assured victory in the Grail War, it would be worth.

And with his servant being as powerful as he was, how could he lose?

* * *

"Rider! What exactly is your plan here? Why are you making me carry these?" Waver Velvet, a former student of the Clock Tower and current participant in the Holy Grail War, complained.

"Quit your winning boy! These are important!" a materializing figure yelled. The figure was a very large man. He had suntanned skin, red hair and a beard, and wore the same armor he had worn in all his old conquests.

"Important? These?" Waver asked, holding up the books. They were nothing more than an atlas and a geography book.

"But of course boy!" Rider said as he yanked a book from Waver's grip. He took a seat and opened one. "When preparing a conquest, maps are among the most important tools!

Now tell me boy, where is my old empire?"

Waver leaned down to check the book. "I think it's around here" he said, pointing at Macedonia.

Rider examined his old land, before breaking out in laughter.

"**Hahaha! I spent my life conquering that land! Look how small it is!**" he exclaimed. "Alright boy, where are we now?

"Here" Waver said, pointing at Japan.

"I see" Rider said while cupping his chin. "Then our mission is to travel west. We shall conquer every new land we come across."

"Conquer? Wait a minute rider, did you forget? We're here for the Grail!"

"I know that boy" Rider calmly said. "Which reminds me, why do you covet the Grail?"

"Huh? Why do you care?"

"If your wish is world conquest, then that would make you my enemy" Rider said, a threatening edge sliding into his voice. "The world cannot serve two lords."

"What? No! That's not my goal" Waver exclaimed. "Look, the reason I want the Grail is to be acknowledged. To make all the idiots back at the Clock Tower regret never giving me the time of day."

"**Small!**" Rider shouted. He smacked Waver in the face hard enough to send him flying back. "Small! And narrow minded! And stupid! You mean to tell me that your only purpose for acquiring the Grail is for your pathetic reputation. What a disappointment you are."

Waver could only rub his burning cheek. Why had his servant just hit him?

"If you want to be respected" Rider said as he effortlessly lifted Waver to his feet, "why not ask the Grail for some more centimeters in height? As well as a bit more muscle."

Rider returned to the books, turning his back to Waver.

Waver was now shaking in anger. "_He can't treat me like this. He's supposed to be my servant!_"

Waver pointed his left arm. His command seals began to glow.

"_Iskandar the Conquerer! By the power of my command seals. I order you..._"

Waver shook his head. "_No. I should save my command seals. I only have three. If I use them all now, I won't have any for when I truly need to control him._"

"Alright look" Waver said as he sat back down. "I still intend to win the Grail. I don't really care what you do after. I..."

"Oh shut up boy" Rider suddenly said. "I shall acquire the Grail for you, as you wish."

"Really? you seem rather confident" Waver said. "There are six other servants in the war. What makes you so sure you can win?"

"You want to see my power do you?" Rider asked.

"Well yeah! I need to know what my servant can do if I want to win" Waver explained.

Rider responded with a grin. A grin that made Waver anxious.

His anxiety grew when Rider waved his sword to the air, and lightning came crashing down. A large, majestic chariot carried by powerful flying ox came crashing down from above.

"The ox-chariot Kind Gordius once offered to Zeus" Rider explained. "It renowned reputation is what classifies me as a Rider Class servant."

Rider then picked up Waver, and threw him on the chariot. He then climbed up himself.

"Come Boy! With Iskandar the Conquerer as your Servant, victory in this war is assured!"

The two then flew off into the night.

* * *

Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald. Ninth heir to the Archibald name, and a prodigy in Mage craft since childhood. The epitome of what a proper mage should be.

The same Kayneth who was having trouble convincing his servant to listen.

"Lancer! I specifically asked you to stay here tonight" he told his purple-clad heroic spirit.

"That you did, Lord El-Melloi. Likewise, I decided that scouting the area would be beneficial" the servant said as she took a seat on the couch.

The figure that sat was that of a young woman. She had violet hair with red eyes, and wore skintight purple armor. By her side laid her red-tipped spear. A weapon with which she had laid waste to countless enemies. A weapon that shared a design with her most famous student.

"That may be so, but you should have consulted me before simply running off" Kayneth argued.

"Should have?" Lancer inquired. She straightened herself in the chair as she faced her master. Her posture was befitting to those of royalty. "If I had waited for your approval, the chances of enemy servants making any sort of move against us would have increased. I acted based on my own decision. I suggest coming to terms with the fact that this will only continue."

"Is that so?" Kayneth asked with a slick smile. He held up his hand. "Have you forgotten that I am the master? I hold the command seals..."

"Command seals that only come in three" Lancer interrupted. "If you were to waste all of them trying to make me obey you like a dog, I'm afraid you would run out quickly. Not only that, but any incentive I would have to continue serving you would disappear along with the marks."

Kayneth was close to boiling over. His servant would dare insult him this way?

"Listen close Lancer! I will not..!"

"Kayneth. Lancer. Please" the voice of Sola-Ui intervened. "We shouldn't waste time fighting each other. We all have the same goal. Attain the Holy Grail. We can't win without working together."

Kayneth settled himself a bit a fixed his collar. "Yes. Well. I suppose i should ask if you found anything of note in your, escapades, Lancer?"

The spear womanfocused on her master with a neutral face. "I managed to learn that there are at least four other servants already in the city. I can confirm that one of them is Rider, and the other is Archer."

"Are you certain?" Kayneth asked.

Lancer raised an eyebrow. She seemed annoyed at being questioned. "Rider made no mystery of who he was. Neither did Archer for that matter."

"Were you able to asses how much of a threat they pose?"

"Not accurately. I had to keep a distance. But it is clear that they are both powerful. Archer especially."

Kayneth sunk into his chair. While he may not be entirely comfortable with Lancer going out on her own, he had to admit that the information she attained was most helpful.

"I see. I only ask one thing then then Lancer."

"And that is?"

"The next time you intend to leave, inform me beforehand. I can have precautions set in place then."

"That is acceptable" Lacer said as she stood up, grabbing her spear. "I will be on the roof. Call if you need me."

Lancer dematerialized in the air. Kayneth sunk further into his chair, rubbing his face in his hands.

"After all the trouble went through to find the right artifact to be able to summon her, and she won't even obey me" he muttered.

Sola-Ui sighed. Her arranged fiancee was only becoming more difficult to work with everyday.

"Instead of treating her like a slave, why not try to see things from her view?" She suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember Lancer's story. How she grew up, how she was raised. There are legends about it" Sola-Ui explained. "If you had been lived as she had, what reason would you have to try and become a tool for another?"

"All the reason. She is a servant, not a person!" Kayneth explained, his frustration making him rise from the chair. "The sooner she accept that, the sooner we can win this war."

With his outburst done, Kayneth barged to his room. He was likely to be strategizing new ways to move towards he Grail. Or continue complaining about his 'disloyal' servant. Either one was likely.

* * *

Kariya felt nothing but pain as he walked through the alleys. The bugs were still eating away at his insides, tearing apart everything they could.

Not only that, but his servant was causing him suffering as well. It was far to rabid to properly control. Trying to do so took so much of his reaming energy.

But he had to do it. For Sakura. The girl didn't deserve to suffer under his bastard of a father the way he had. And Aoi. She deserved a better husband. Someone who wouldn't send her daughter away.

That's why he had to win. To make that man keep his promise. To make all his suffering worth it.

"Just hold on Berserker. You'll get to fight soon.

And hang on Sakura. I'll get you out."

* * *

**Einzbern Estate**

Saber wasn't sure how to feel as she was lead to the Einzbern main hall. She had been summoned to participate in the Holy Grail War. That meant that she now had a chance to fulfill the desire that had burned at her since her death.

But since her summoning, she had faced only concern and confusion.

The concern came from her Master. So far, the only thing that he had told her was to stay on guard. He had not told her his plan for the war. He had not informed her on how she may best be of service. He hadn't even told her his name. Saber already had enough trouble with rudeness, she was a knight after all, but his cold and callous disregard for her was troubling.

But her Master had her in worry, the servant that had been summoned beside her had her head spinning.

She couldn't figure him out. He did not dress like a heroic spirit, nor did he act like one. A hero was meant to carry themselves with a dignity and poise befitting themselves. They were supposed to live by higher standards and stricter codes than those around them.

But this servant acted more like a curious child than a hero of legend. He kept staring at every new thing they passed on their walk. His steps were very energetic and lively, like a toddler being taken to play.

Perhaps it had to do with his time. He had claimed to be from the future. Saber had never heard of a Servant being summoned from a time yet to come, but she knew it was theoretically possible. Perhaps heroes acted the same as he did in his time. Saber hoped not. She meant no offense to him, but it would be a disgrace to heroes for them to steep so low in times to come.

And then there was that creature of his. What had Kiritsugu called it? A Dinosaur? A T-Rex?

In any case, she had to admit to being fascinated by it. It a large beast, currently ten-feet tall. And Avenger did mention that it could change it's size. Could it grow bigger? Saber wasn't comfortable with the idea. The dinosaur seemed deadly enough, with it's swinging tail and sharp fangs. It seemed like a creature meant for killing.

**PPPPUUUURRRRRRRR**

Which made the fact that it was nuzzling it's head against Avenger throughout the walk all the more bizarre. One wouldn't expect a beast like it to act like an attention seeking puppy.

But Saber had to concede on one thing. The way that Avenger kept scratching and playing back with his pet was honestly quite adorable. If Saber had any intention of going near the thing, she might try to see if she could pet it.

But for now, focus was necessary. She was being taken to the main hall of the Einzbern home. A serious matter.

One made somewhat difficult by the whispers uttered around them. Many of them directed at her.

"Is that truly King Arthur?"

"With that armor? It must be."

"I must say. He certainly looks more... feminine that I expected."

Saber paid these talks no mind. She was used to rumors circulating around her. But what did catch her attention were the whispers directed at Avenger.

"That puppet has a servant? How? The ceremony was only meant for one."

"Look at him. He carries himself with no class or dignity."

"What on earth is that unsightly creature behind him? Why hasn't it been killed?"

"He and that monster are truly disgraceful. It's a wonder that grandfather lets them walk our halls."

If such insults had been directed towards Saber, she would have had no issue challenging them to a duel. Attacks like those on one's honor could only be rectified by combat.

But Avenger made no move to challenge any of them. He clearly heard them, as his head turned to their direction each time someone spoke. Perhaps insults were not as severe offense in his time?

It mattered not, for they arrived. They stood before the door to the Einzbern main hall.

"Iri, you come with me. The rest of you, stay here" Kiritsugu ordered.

Saber was shocked. "But master, shouldn't we join you? Discussing strategy is some thing that all those involved should partake in."

But Kiritsugu made no response. Iri did so in his place.

"Times have changed Saber. I promise, you filled in on details that are important to know. Avenger as well."

The hero of the future merely shrugged. Once again, he seemed undeterred by his situation, which confused Saber greatly.

The giant lizard (Diablo, was it's name?) laid down its body in a sleeping position. Avenger walked to it and sat on it's head, still eyeing everything around him.

"We will return soon, I promise. You may travel around if you wish" Irisviel said as she and her husband entered the hall, leaving the two servants outside.

Saber sighed. She was not used to being left out of things. If anything, she did best when involved. But her fellow servant did not seem to have the same issue.

"Avenger? How can you continue to be so nonchalant? Do you understand the gravity of our current situation?"

Avenger focused his eyes on her. "_We are in a war to determine who gets a magic wish-granting cup. I know the situation_" he signed. "_But I try not to get worked up over most things. I'm willing to just see who gets the grail_."

"Even if it is not you?"

"_I wouldn't mind getting it myself, but I don't really have a wish right now. Might be a waste._"

"How can you say that?" Saber exclaimed. "The Grail has the power to change anything you desire. You could change anything you regret in you life."

"_Then I wouldn't be me_" Avenger responded. "_I'm not saying life is perfect. Nothing is. But I learned to live with who I am, and what I've done. I wouldn't change anything for myself._"

Avenger stretched his arms. "_Maybe I'd change something about the world. Try to save it perhaps._"

"I see" Saber slowly said. This wasn't an answer she was expecting. A servant who was at peace with his life was not a very common occurrence.

"If I might ask something else, what is the nature of your abilities?" Saber asked, hoping to discover more about Avenger. "Your hand changed to resemble Diablo there. Is there more that you can do? And how exactly did you meet him?"

Avenger cupped his chin in thought. After many moments of contemplation, he responded. "_That's actually a rather long story. I'll tell you once you've seen more of it. I'm gonna go look around._"

With that, he stepped off Diablo, and started walking away. His friend followed after him.

Leaving Saber alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Avenger walked around around the grounds for quite a while. While the mansion was luxurious, it wasn't anything he had never seen before. Or destroyed before.

Even Diablo was starting to get bored. Which meant that he had to find something to entertain them before Diablo decided to entertain himself. He would probably find someone to chew on.

"Hello" a small, high-pitched voice suddenly said.

Avenger turned back to see a young girl. She had snow white hair and red eyes. She reminded him of his new master.

"Are you one of the servants my parents got?" she asked, as she kept eyeing both him and Diablo. Was she analyzing them?

Seeing no harm in answering one question, Avenger nodded and bent down to her level.

"What about your pet? Is he also a servant?"

At the mention of the word 'pet', Diablo started growling.

The girl jumped in fear, before Avenger motioned for Diablo to calm down. He then checked to make sure the coast was clear, and looked the girl straight in the eyes.

"Don't call him a pet. He gets upset by that."

The girl gasped. "You can talk? But everyone said you couldn't."

"No, I can talk. I just choose not to most of the time. Make life more interesting."

"That's rude. My parents can't understand you" the girl said.

"Tell you what. If you keep my secret, I'll let you ride on Diablo with me."

The girls eyes widened. "I can ride him?"

"Yes. Just keep my speech a secret. Ok?"

The girl nodded.

"Alright, let's go outside. What's your name, by the way?"

"I am Illyasviel von Einzbern. But you can call me Illya" the girl introduced herself. "What about you?"

"My name is Avez. Now come on. Let's get out before anyone decides to be a killjoy."

* * *

**Japan**

"Ok. What's this?" Ryuunosuke asked as smoke burst from a circle in the room.

He was in some couple's apartment. He had just finished killing the parents, and had the kid tied up on the floor. The main reason he had come here was to see if that book he had found in his family home had anything interesting. There was one ritual that seemed to summon a demon, so Ryuunosuke decided to try it out.

He didn't expect for it to work.

A man was standing where the circle had been. He wore a large blue cloak, and had huge, buggy eyes.

"Tell me, are you my master? What is your name?" The man asked.

"Oh. My name is Ryuunosuke Uryuu. I'm unemployed right now, and I guess you could say I enjoy killing people. Mostly kids and young women."

"I see then. The pact is now sealed. We now share the bond of master and servant. Together, we will attain the Holy Grail."

"Ok" Ryunnosuke said, not really sure how to respond. Maybe a change in subject? "Hey, do you want to kill this kid?" He moved to show the boy he had left alive and tied up.

The man walked straight to the boy. The kid was squirming in fear now, trying desperately to break out. It was no use, as the man was now above him. He took out a knife and... let him go?

"What?" Ryuunosuke said as the man cut the kid loose.

"Don't be afraid little boy. Just go out that door and leave. You will be fine" the man said. The kid left as soon as he could.

"Hey! What are you going?" Ryuunosuke yelled as the kid ran. But the man came over an shushed him. What was he doing?

The kid ran out the door. He stopped to see if it was a trap. tears fell down his eyes as he thought that he might actually survive the ordeal.

Only for demonic tentacles to suddenly show up and snatch him. He was pulled back, and ripped apart by the unholy entities.

Ryuunosuke could only stare wide-eyed at the carnage on display.

"Some terror is greater than others. The more intense the fear, the more the other emotions die. True terror is a dynamic state, never static" the man explained. "Tell me master. Does this display of terror and death please you?"

Ryuunosuke dropped his book.

"That was so cool! You are amazing!" the serial killer exclaimed. He grabbed the man's hand. "Ok. I don't know anything about this Grail you're talking about. But I'm with you!

"Just show me more! More awesome ways to kill people!"

The man gasped. "Ryuunosuke, was it? How fortunate of me, to be blessed with a master as understanding as you. My dream may finally be within my grasp."

"Oh, yeah. What's your name by the way?

"My name?" The man aksed, putting in much thought to his answer.

"For now, my master, you may call me Bluebeard."

* * *

**Einzbern Estate**

"Hello Saber" Iri said as she and Kiritsugu exited the main hall. Her husband looked particularly drained from his talks with the Einzbern head.

"Hello Lady Einzbern. Master" Saber greeted, receiving no response from her master. A worrying sign indeed.

"You can call me Irisviel, Saber. There is no need for formality" Iri said, receiving a nod from the Knight.

Iri looked around. "Where is Avenger?"

"He went to look around a few minutes after you two went inside. I haven't seen him since."

"Oh. Perhaps I should call to him."

"I-I don't think that will be necessary Iri" Kiritsugu suddenly said with a confused voice. He pointed outside, and both women followed his gaze.

Their eyes widened at the sight.

Both Avenger and Illyasviel were riding on top of Diablo. But the dinosaur was now twice it's original size, now standing around twenty-feet tall.

"Mommy! Kiritsugu! Look! I'm on a dinosaur!" Their daughter yelled with glee only a child could hold. Diablo roared to the skies, completing quite an image.

"It seems the T-rex can change it's size" Kiritsugu muttered to himself. He wasn't entirely sure how else to respond.

Irisviel smiled at the sight outside. She was overjoyed that he daughter was enjoying herself. She was even happier that her servant seemed to be kind, as he allowed her daughter to ride on his large friend.

Saber watched in amusement. While she still had lingering questions concerning Avenger, she was glad to see that he was able to bring joy to others.

But Kiritsugu did not share in their joy. While Avenger would be a valuable tool, it didn't change the fat that he was still a mystery. He acted benign at the moment, but there was no telling what he was hiding. Or if he was even truly an ally. He was hiding plenty of secrets.

But that mattered little. All that mattered was attaining the Grail. And no one would stand in his way. Lest they suffer whatever hell he bought on to them.

* * *

**Japan**

Kirei Kotomine stood upon the hill, watching the distance. The sun had set a while ago, but the lights made sure that he could see. He could even see the Tohsaka estate from his position. He could see a faint golden light coming from there.

Which meant that it was time.

"Assassin."

Behind Kirei, a dark figure emerged. His skin was entirely black, with a skull mask covering his face.

"It is time to begin. The Tohsaka estate is guarded, but breaking through should be child's play for you."

"Understood master" Assassin said. "But if I may ask, I thought you and Tokiomi Tohsaka were allies."

"Allow me to deal with that, you just do as you are told" Kirei told him.

"Very well master" Assassin said before disappearing from view.

Kirei sighed. He would lose a piece tonight. But it was part of the plan. And in the end, it would matter little.

Tonight, the Fourth Holy Grail War would officially begin.

* * *

**That is it for now. I enjoy the idea of Illya on top of Diablo. It just seems adorable. **

**I had fun writing the servants with their masters. For those who didn't catch who everyone is, here is a list.**

**Saber- Arturia**

**Archer- Gilgamesh**

**Lancer- Scathach**

**Berseker- Lancelot**

**Rider- Iskandar**

**Assassin- Hassan-i Sabbah**

**Caster- Gilles de Rais**

**Avenger- Avez + Diablo**

**It's mostly the same, except for Lancer. And the fact that Avenger is here. As I said, it will all be explained later.**

**Archer and Assassin will seen int he next chapter. **

**Anyway, please leave reviews, and I will see you all next time.**


End file.
